poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Barnia/Transcript
Here's 30th episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Peck and Piglet as princes attack by a giant monster) * Peck: The Hideous Beast of Logar is upon us. * Rabbit: Yes, be afraid Prince Molts-a-lot. Now nothing can stop me, El Canejo! * Piglet: Oh d-d-d-dear. Who can save us now? (Suddenly Otis as a warrior comes in on a goat) * Goat: Are we done? * Otis: Yep. Never fear, Prince Pig-a-let and Prince Molts-a-Lot. I Cownan the Barbarian, shall vanquish this dragon and this dastardly foe. To me my fellow warriors of this land! (Suddenly Timmy comes in as a barbarian on Eeyore as a giant bull) * Timmy Turner: I'm Timmy the Barbarian! I take whatever I want, kick butt, and NEVER APOLOGIZE!!!! * Lincoln: And I'm Lincolnus the Viking from the land Louderous! * -With us, Phineas, Ferbalot and Jeremaid. * Burford: And me, Bufavulous, the Wind Lord. * -Wait, where Baljeetolas, of the Nerdling Realm? * Baljeet: Over here. If by my bow, or my vast store of useless knowledge I may aid you... Hey, where is my bow? * Burford: You left it in the booth. * Baljeet: Oh, excuse me. Well, there it is. Has anyone seen my arrows? * Buford: Bathroom! * Tigger: I am the protector the forest. Champeen of the underdog and of household pets. I wrestle woozles. I hogtie heffalumps. I am The Masked Offender! * Phineas: And no band of warriors is complete without a loyal companion, Parable the Dragonpus. * Otis: We shall rid you from this land or my name isn't, as previously stated, Cownan the Bar--(shot by a arrow) Ow. * Timmy Turner: Who shot that?!? * Abby: Step aside, boys. Dragon slayings our job. For I am, Examo, Warrior Princess! And my band of sister warriors. * Loud Sisters: Yeah! * Wanda: And I am your trusty whip cracking sidekick, Nagules! * Sunset Shimmer: And me, the sorceress of the sun, Raidia! * Olive Doyle: And me. Olivus, queen of Smarticus * Scruffy: And me, Scruffa, your loyal apprentice. * Katie Knight: And me Katie the Girl Knight with my trusty partner Candavere. * Isabella: And me, Isbabel of the water sprites. What art thou doin'? * Cosmo: And I am Cosmodious, the scrawny, cowardly, human pack mule. Even though I'm the smallest and weakest, I have to carry everything. * Wanda: Move faster, dirty one! And comb your hair! And nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag! * Lynn: Move aside boys and let us show how it's done. * Lincoln: (in Snoof voice) Wait, just a minute. We were here first. * Tigger: Yeah, so Back off ladies! This is our quest! * Abby: Oh yeah? Eat arrow, stripped offender! (shoots arrows but misses and hits the Pooh's honey pot and Pig as a faun) * Pig: Hey! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Sunset Shimmer; Sorry! * Abby: My bad! * Pig: Why are you hitting the harmless woodland faun for? Hit him! He's the ring craving psycho goblin. * Freddy: Not just rings. Also decorative pendants. (growls) * Pip: Hey, Freddy, chill out. Every time we do a role playing game, it takes you two weeks to get out of character. * Freddy: Don't worry. I have that problem completely under control. (to himself) He's on to us. Act casual. (whistles then growls) * Rabbit: So, Bessie, whose your character? * Bessie: I'm Queen Kickyourbutt, the magic sorceress of Stay the heck away from me. * Duke: Hey, Otis. Are you sure it's safe playing Dungeons and Barn Animals out in the open like this? * Otis: Course it's safe. The farmer's napping and only a halfwit would drop by to visit a bunch of barn animals. (Not that far away, Snotty comes by) * Snotty Boy: I'm gonna visit the barn animals, cause that what I do. I'm gonna visit the barn animals, so hoodly hoodly ho. My giant big boy brain makes me their leader. (sees a outhouse) Ooooh, time for a potty break. (heads inside) * Otis: We wanna save the Slender Elf prince. * Abby: No, we wanna save him. * Otis: But, i'm a barbarian hero. * Abby: More like a barbarian lamo. * Peck: Valiant heroes, please. Seize thy bickering. Let me soothe your warlike spleens with a mellifluous elvish tune. Peck Come traipse, come traipse, through fields of Yore Then traispe, and traispe, some more Continue traipsing presently * Winnie the Pooh: (yawns) Is it nap time yet? * Timmy Turner: I'm bored trying to save him already * Otis: Timmy the Barbarian‘s right. This prince is annoying. You guys save him. We'll save Pig-a-let. * Abby: No you save him. * Otis: Look, I'm sure we can settle this like two ration--(pulls out plunger) Have at you! (Everyone began fighting around the outhouse, and Snotty see them fighting) * Otis: Surrender or face the power of Glamocel, the plunger that has been reforged. * Abby: Never! * Sunset Shimmer: We rather die than be defeated by a plunger. * Wanda: Do your worst! * Otis: Well, Hi-Yah....Ah, oh, uh-oh.(sees Snotty) * Eeyore: To make a long story short, uh oh. * Snotty Boy: Shocked You... were... talking. * Otis: No, we weren't. * Snotty Boy: Yes, you were, I saw you. You're talking Barnyard Animals. * Otis: No...I'm uh, Cownan, bovine barbarian hero. And these are some elves and stuff. * Snotty Boy: As if. This is a barnyard. * Otis: No, no it's not. It's uh...the magical land of Barnia. * Cosmo: What are you talking about Otis? This isn't Barnia. * Otis: Would you please work with me? See. That's the mystical poopse shack that transported you. * Snotty Boy: But isn't that the farmer's house? * Otis: No, that's the...um... * Pip: The castle of the Troll King. * Otis: Yes, what the tiny rat wizard said. * Abby: We're dead. * Duke: You have to be stupid and nuts to believe that story. * Snotty Boy: I completely believe in that story. * All: Phew. * Wanda: Thanks goodness for his stupidity. * Otis: Yep, it's awesome way cool. Too bad we're close. There is a Santa village down Route 29. Thanks for stopping by and will see you never. Ha,ha, ha, good day. * Snotty Boy: Wait a minute. Am I the only human boy in a world full of talking magical animals? * Otis: Besides those other kids, pretty much. * Snotty Boy: Sweet! I'm gonna kick your magical butts. (pulls out slingshot) (Everyone runs away) * Sunset Shimmer: Wait a second. We have powers and weapons. * Otis: She's right. Get him! (Everyone chased after Snotty but he runs inside the house) * Pip: He ran into the Farmer's house. * Abby: We can't go in there. The Farmer will see us. * Wanda: And if go in there, we'll be in trouble. * Timmy Turner: Looks we have to wait til that brat comes out. The Middle * Snotty Boy: (Looks outside) Huh? They've stopped outside the castle. They must fear the power of the Troll King. * Farmer: (coming out of the shower) Nothing like a nice hot shower after my nap. (bumps into Snotty and they both screamed) * Snotty Boy: Oh mighty troll king. Allow me to serve you well by teaching me your stupid ways * Farmer: Uh? I don't know what your saying. * Snotty Boy: Ooooh. He's powerless without his mystical warlock gems. * Farmer: You need counseling. * Snotty Boy: I'm taking over this kingdom! Think fast, troll! (shoves him into the closets and locks him in) (Back outside) * Pig: Great, we'll never get him off the barnyard. He thinks it's a magical fantasy land. * Abby: Pig's right. We've shouldn't been playing around in the open like that. * Sunset Shimmer: And now he'll never leave. * Piglet: It's bad enough already * Pooh: Oh bother. * Rabbit: '''Oh fiddlesticks and nonsense. There's nothing to be worried. * '''Otis: Rabbit's right. The farmer probably stuck a juice box in the little freak's face and threw him in front of the TV. He's probably forgotten all about Barnia by now. * Snotty Boy: (searching the farmer's dresser) I gotta find the troll king's stupid warlock gems so I can rule all of Barnia. (sees a pepper ring) His ring of evilness. (puts it one) It's transfixing. Energy...surging. Wizard magic...coursing through viens. I...am...invincible! (Yelling through window) Stupid citizens of Barnia! * All: Huh? * Snotty Boy: The Troll King is my prisoner! Behold his ring of evilness and whose evilness it is now on. * Freddy: The precious. We must have it. But it's evil and it won't fit us. We can resize it. * Snotty Boy: Silence! Bow down to your new dark lord, Maldork! * Sunset Shimmer: Now way I'm bowing to a name like that. * Wanda: Agreed. * Otis: Guys, I think we should play along. I really do. * Tigger: Why should we? * Otis: But as long we stay in character, he won't know we're just a bunch of talking animals. * Snotty Boy: Bow down, I say! (Everyone started bowing) Now dance. (Everyone started doing a Irish jig) Ha, ha, ha! I'm bored. I know, I'll use my new power to make this place my evil fortress. Later, stupid magical stinkies! (started throwing stuff out) * Duke: He's wrecking the place. I'm going in there. * Abby: Right behind you. * Otis: No! * Timmy Turner: Don't worry Otis, the farmer's in the basement. He won't see you guys. * Otis: Yeah, but if you kick his butt, he'll just keep coming back like a bad case of pinkeye. * Sunset Shimmer: But how are we gonna get him out of here? * Winnie the Pooh: Think, think, think. Well Snotty Boy was saw Otis and Abby talking at the outhouse and Thinks that outhouse is portal of Barnia? Perhaps we should destroy it so he thinks that portal of Barnia is gone for good. * Rabbit: Why Pooh Bear. I believe that is a very smart idea. * Winnie the Pooh: Why, thank you Rabbit. (chuckles) Whatever it was. * Otis: Yeah, that's a great idea, Pooh. And I think I know just how to do it. * Pip: So tell me how'd your gonna do Pooh's idea. * Otis: Well, the trailing off would suggest I'm gonna tell you later. * Pip: Well, you should tell me now. * Otis: Yeah, but it's not as dramatic if I tell you now. * Pip: Well don't you want me to help you. * Otis: Yeah, but we'll do in the next scene. * Pip: Oh ok. The Ending * Snotty Boy: This is where I'll keep my flying monkey. (smashes wall) And this is where I'll my torture chamber room /breakfast nook. * All: (off-scream) Hail, mighty wizard. * Snotty Boy: Huh? * All: Hail, mighty wizard. * Snotty Boy: What do you want? * Otis: Great, Lord Dorkhead. * Snotty Boy: It's Maldork. * Otis: Whatever. We bring tribute to our new evil overlord. Fresh from magical ovens of Pig the magical dancing faun and glissened with the purest honey of Pooh-ney the magical honey bear comes the everlasting corndog. (Snotty Boy is amazed) * Cosmo: Come on down and this corndog is all yours to eat. * Snotty Boy: No way. It's probably a trick. * Timmy Turner: Come on, it will give you great evil power for life. * Eeyore: It will? * Timmy Turner: (To Eeyore) Just go with it, dude! * Snotty Boy: Well I do like corndogs. (heads downstairs) * Otis: Get ready on the catapult, Pip. * Abby: Shhh, here he comes. * Snotty Boy: In case this is a trick, I'm activating my powers of invisiblity. Just so you know. (thinks he's invisible) * Otis: Why, wherever did he go? * Snotty Boy: I'm everywhere yet nowhere. I come just as quickly. Vanish. * Pig: That is just sad. * Otis: Now! (Everyone tackles Snotty but he escapes) * Pig: He's getting away! * Snotty Boy: The Troll KIng Mysictal Cattle Prod. I need it! (gets it) Let's boogie. * Abby: Cattle Prod! (Everyone runs off except for Otis) * Snotty Boy: You're all alone, Cownan. Surrender or face the consquences. * Otis: Never! For I am, Cownan and I strike for justice. (Both kept plunging and zapping each other) * Otis: Ok, this not going well for me. (zapped) See? (zapped again) Ow. (plunges his hair) (They kept fighting but Otis gets knocked out by the corndog) * Snotty Boy: Say your prayers cow. * Freddy: (sees the ring) The ring. I must have it. (takes the ring) Coming through * Snotty Boy: Hey, that's my stolen ring (chases after him) * Duke: Otis! (Throws bow and arrow) * Otis: (gets in range) Aim, Otis. Aim like the wind. (shoots the ring to the door) Yes! (Snooty tries to go for the ring) * Pip: Come on. That's it. Come to papa. (Pig shoves Snotty in with the corndog and Pip catapults the outhouse away) * Pip: Thank you for flying Air Outhouse. * Rabbit: He's finally gone. * Tigger: Aspoliffly, Otis showed that kid a thing or three. * Pooh: So, where'd you think he's gonna land? * Sunset Shimmer: (looking through binoculars) I have a pretty good guess where. (In Mrs. Beady Garden) * Mrs. Beady: Oh how are my little daffodils. You're so good to your mama. Yes you are. Not like those begonias. That's right, you filthy little beasts! (Suddenly the outhouse crashes on the garden) * Snotty Boy: My portal to Barnia. It's ruined! * Mrs. Beady: Oh, he's delirious. Come inside and I'll make you some Chai Tea and a slimp for your spine. * Snotty Boy: Aww, but I was a dark powerful wizard. Bow before me! Bow I say! (depressed) * Mrs. Beady: Let it out. Let it out. * Snotty Boy: My feet stink. (Back at the barnyard) * Otis: Well gang. That was another close one. * Pooh: You said it, Otis. * Sunset Shimmer: I'm think I'm need to take break of playing Dungeons and Barn Animals for a month. * Piglet: Me too. * Timmy Turner: Well in the mean time, how about we play video games? * Rabbit: '''Hey guys, where's Cosmo? * '''Cosmo: Up here, guys! (Then Cosmo was building a roof top) * Pooh: What are you doing up there? * Cosmo: '''Isn't it obivous * - * - * '''Tigger: At least everything's back to normal. * Freddy: The ring is gone. And we has no receipt. (runs off) * Wanda: Close enough. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes